


A Christmas Gift

by lyraterra



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyraterra/pseuds/lyraterra
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru's flight is cancelled and Usagi is left without a place to stay. Well Mamoru's not exactly going to make her sleep in the cold, is he? A two-part Christmas fic based on a prompt. First season.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay everyone, I started this fic in December 2017, but I finally just finished it this year. So I present, a three year Christmas fluff fic that definitely should not have taken three years to write.
> 
> Prompt: "I know we hate each other but it's Christmas eve and your flight was cancelled, please come inside."

Usagi fidgeted in her seat. Her flight was due to take off ten minutes ago, and yet here she was, still sitting at the gate with the rest of the passengers. At first it’d been easy to be distracted by the dancing snow, but as the maintenance workers retreated indoors even she realized she ought to be concerned. Gathering up her things, Usagi approached the information desk as the PA crackled on.

“Attention passengers. Flight JAL-8 has been cancelled due to the snowstorm outside. We apologize for any inconvenience.” Usagi groaned and hung her head.

_ “Today just isn’t my day.”  _ She thought as she continued toward the desk. As Usagi raised her head to address the desk attendant, she bumped into the person in front of her instead. The other passenger cut off mid-sentence and turned around giving an annoyed stare, only to have it turn to surprise.

“Odango? I, uh- what are yo- okay hold on,” He stuttered out while Usagi stared, wide-eyed. Turning back to the desk attendant, he continued “You mean to say you have  _ no _ available seats on any other flights going to Boston in the next four days? What about New York or Hartford?”

“I’m sorry Chiba-san,” the desk attendant replied, “We are completely booked through the New Year. I can add you to our waiting list in case another flight opens up.” The dark haired man sighed and hung his head. 

“Okay, thank you.” Stepping to the side he addressed Usagi, “Well I hope you’re not trying to get to Boston for the holidays Odango, because there are no flights left on any of the airlines.”

Usagi was angry at hearing her hated nickname, but tamped it down. “None? What about New York? That’s where my final destination was.”

“Sorry Odango, no such luck.”

“But, but that’s where my family is! I need to get there!” Usagi grew more worried. Her entire family had left two days earlier. She didn’t even know how she could contact them to let them know.  _ ‘Even more importantly, how am I going to get home! I’m nearly an hour from home and I doubt I have enough money for a cab.”  _ Usagi bit her lip and started fishing for her wallet.

“What are you looking for?” Mamoru asked, seeing the younger girl become more distraught as time passed.

“I’m checking how much money I have. Say, do you know if there’s a bus that comes by here? One that goes back toward Juuban? Nevermind, I’ll ask the attendant.” Usagi turned to walk away, but her wrist was grabbed before she even took a step.

“Do...do you need a ride back home?” Mamoru said hesitantly.

Usagi bit her lip. Yes, she needed a ride, but how could she ask the man who teased her everyday to help? “No, I can find a bus line. I’m sure there’s something that’s still running!”

“Oda-Usagi-chan, please. I have my car, and we live in the same city. Let me give you a ride back.” Usagi looked back at him, still unsure. “It’s just a car ride. I think Motoki-kun would kill me if I left you here on your own.” he added, smiling with Usagi for the last part.

“Okay, well, thank you Mamoru-san. I appreciate you being nice just this once.”

Mamoru picked up his bag and started walking. “Of course. Just, don’t get used to it. Odango.” he added while Usagi rolled her eyes.

* * *

“This is me.” Usagi said as she and Mamoru pulled up in front of her empty house. “Thanks for the ride, Mamoru-san.”  _ ‘And for being nice for a change.’ _

“You’re welcome Usagi-chan. I’ll wait here till you get inside. I hope you’re able to see your family for the holidays.”

Usagi grabbed her bags and took a deep breath before opening the door into the snowfall. Her first step saw her feet disappear beneath the powdery snow. Trudging up to her front door, Usagi pulled out her keys and went to unlock the door.  _ “Man it’s cold. First thing I’m doing is taking a hot bath!”  _ Lost in her hot-bath daydream, Usagi’s now numb hands fumbled with the cold metal keys, and she dropped them into the white abyss below. “Oh no!” Usagi shouted aloud, before dropping down to dig through the snow.

There weren’t any lights on at the Tsukino residence, so Mamoru was thankful he still managed to see Usagi collapse. Assuming she slipped and fell, Mamoru cut the engine and ran up to the steps. “Usagi-chan, are you okay?” he asked as Usagi frantically ran her fingers through the inches of snow.

“I dropped my keys! I can’t find them! If I can’t find them I can’t get inside and I can’t get out of this  _ damn snow. _ ” Usagi cried back. Mamoru reached down as well and tried to help look.

Mamoru quickly gave up hope. Between the still-falling snow, the lack of light and the cold, they would never find her keys. Mamoru then voiced as much, leading Usagi back to the warmth of his car.

“What am I going to do though? If I can’t get inside-- I mean most of my friends aren’t even in town an-”

“Usagi-chan,” Mamoru cut her off just outside the vehicle, “Why don’t you come back to my place for now. It’s warm at the very least. You can stay the night and we can come back in the morning to find your keys.” 

Usagi looked at him, shocked. She wanted to protest him for a number of reasons,  _ “The least of which is that he hates me,” _ but realized she had no better options. Minako had volunteered to stay behind for the holidays, but there was zero chance she was still awake at this hour. She would just have to come back for her keys in the morning. After a moment, Usagi nodded. “Thank you Mamoru-san. I would appreciate that very much. Will your parents mind?”

Mamoru cringed and climbed into the car himself after Usagi. Once settled, he replied “No, my parents won’t mind. I live on my own.”

“Oh.” was all Usagi said in reply as Mamoru pulled away from her house.

* * *

“Wow” was all Usagi said as she entered Mamoru’s apartment for the first time. “This is a nice place you’ve got here.”

“Thanks Odango. Although,” He paused, mid-slipping off his shoes to look at her glaring face, “You’re actually not very Odango-y right now.” Usagi was well soaked through from digging in the snow, and that included her hair. “Would you, uh, like to warm up in the shower or something? You must be freezing.”

Usagi, who was in fact freezing, quickly nodded her head. Mamoru led her through the apartment to the master bathroom, insisting to himself that it wasn’t because he wanted to show off. “Do you prefer a shower or bath? I have both in here.” 

_ “That looks more like a hot tub than a bath tub! Heck this bathroom is practically bigger than my bedroom!” _ Usagi though as she stared around.  _ ‘I doubt he has a hairdryer so I better stick with the bath.’  _ “I think I’ll take a bath, thank you. That thing looks amazing!”

Mamoru chuckled. “Yeah, it’s pretty nice, but it doesn’t see much use. I’m more a shower guy myself.”

“That’s because you’re a man and don’t have this,” Usagi replied, holding up her long locks.

“That’s true enough. I’ll leave you to it then. There’s a cabinet right over there with spare towels.” Mamoru then made his exit and left the young teenager to her bath. Noting that the bottom of his own pants were wet, he changed into sleepwear himself before leaving for the kitchen. Looking through his cabinets, he located some hot chocolate mix and got to work.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Usagi tiptoed out to see Mamoru sitting on the couch with two mugs of hot coco in front of him, one piled high with mini marshmallows. Smiling at the kind gesture, Usagi tried to sneak toward her luggage without attracting any attention.

Her attempt was futile. The man in front of her had heightened senses and quickly heard her slip by. He turned to her, about to make a rather rude joke, when he froze, mouth half open.

Usagi went red. “I hope it’s okay. I uh, realized all my clothes were out here, so I had to wear something so I could grab my clothes obviously and so I just grabbed it an-”

Mamoru cleared his throat, also red. “Usagi-chan, it’s fine,” He said, averting his eyes slightly. “I don’t mind you borrowing my bathrobe. I should have realized your other clothes were wet and brought you your luggage. I apologize for my oversight.”

Usagi nodded and ran for her luggage, dragging it back to the depths of his room where she shut the door after herself. Mamoru ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath, reminding himself that he was doing this because it was the polite and right thing to do, not because he had a crush on her. No matter how nice her legs looked. Or her hair. Or her face. Or her voice. Or her-  _ ‘Okay, Mamoru, keep it together. It’s just one night with Usagi. You can do this.’ _

Back in his room, Usagi dug through her luggage. “No no no no no! Come on! Why is everything so wet!” Usagi sat back on her heels and groaned.  _ ‘When I was digging through the snow some must have leaked in through the broken zipper.’ _ Usagi leaned forward and pulled out more items, coming up with a pair of pj shorts and a single, mostly dry sock.  _ ‘I guess this will have to do. But what am I supposed to do for a top?’ _

A glint off something shiny caught her eye and she turned to Mamoru’s dresser. Dismissing the surprise from Mamoru having a locket in his bedroom, Usagi realised she had an entire dresser of shirts in front of her. Suddenly feeling a little hot under the collar at the prospect of wearing Mamoru’s clothes, she dismissed the idea and turned back to her own.  _ ‘Buuutt…’ _ a rebellious little voice inside her mind said,  _ ‘what other options are there?’ _ . Usagi bit her lip, caught on what to do.

After another few moments the little voice won out. “Mamoru-san!” Usagi called, “Could you come here?”

“Yes Usagi-chan?” Mamoru replied, opening the bedroom door. He noticed Usagi seemed to be a bit nervous, which made him nervous, and he was about to speak up when Usagi beat him to it.

“Most of my clothes are pretty wet,” She said, pointing to the wet clothes strewn on the floor. “Uh, would, and you can say no of course, but um, could I borrow a shirt maybe?” Usagi looked at the floor as she finished asking, afraid to look at Mamoru’s reaction.

This was the last thing Mamoru would have expected. “Oh, uh, of course. That’s not a problem at all. Here,” He walked over to his dresser and pulled open the middle drawer. “Would you prefer black, grey or, uh, black or grey?” He offered, thinking better at the last minute about putting her in a white shirt.

“Um, I’ll take grey, thank you!” Usagi said, walking over to collect it from him. As she took it from his hand, she paused. “Thank you.”

Mamoru felt himself get warm. “You’re welcome. Once you’re changed I have some hot chocolate for you in the living room.” he said, exiting the room once more.

Usagi joined him in the living room a minute later and Mamoru’s brain short circuited, every muscle tensing.  _ ‘She looks absolutely adorable in my shirt.’  _ he thought, forcing himself to look away and attempting to appear unaffected.

Usagi smiled and sat down next to Mamoru to start sipping hot coco. She gave a little sigh of contentment and shivered. “This is absolutely delicious!”

Knocking his brain back into line, Mamoru managed a smile and to reply. “I’m glad you like it Usagi-chan. I thought we could watch something before bed?” Mamoru clicked the TV on and started scrolling through the guide, the pair occasionally pointing out programmes they enjoyed. Settling on some anime Usagi insisted was better than it sounded, the two fell into silence, the only sound the sipping of their hot chocolate and the TV.

Twenty minutes later Mamoru was, though he’d never admit it, quite drawn in by the show Usagi had picked out. His attention was only broken when Usagi’s sleeping form slid sideways to lean against him, quietly snoring.

Mamoru chuckled silently. “Figures she’d be a snorer. Odango-Atama.” Careful not to wake her, he gently pushed her away so he could slide his arms underneath her to lift her up.  _ 'Why does this feel fam-'  _ Mamoru's hand suddenly squeezed around her tighter.  _ 'Sailor Moon.' _ He realized, holding her tight.  _ 'Holding her like this reminds me of Sailor Moon. Thank god Usagi is never in that sort of danger.'  _ He thought, walking to his bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, Mampeu grabbed the blankets and pulled them up. "I think I'd die if anything ever happened to you." He whispered, brushing her hair out of her face. Usagi's head turned against his hand and she gave a soft smile.

Mamoru's heart skipped a beat. Pulling his hand away, he crossed to turn out the lights.

“Mamoru-san?” Usagi asked, stirring at the light change.

“Shhh, go back to sleep Usagi-chan.”

“But I’m in your bed, where will you sleep?”

“I’ll be on the couch.”

“No, no, this is your apartment,” Usagi said, sleepily sitting up, “I’ll sleep on the couch, you keep your bed.”

Mamoru crossed back to Usagi to push her back into the bed. “No Usagi-chan, it’s fine. I fall asleep out there all the time.” he lied. “Besides, you never get up before noon and I’d like to have my living room in the morning.”

Usagi pouted and rolled over. “Fine, I’ll keep your comfortable bed. Go sleep on that uncomfortable thing you call a couch. Goodnight Mamoru-baka.”

Mamoru smiled at her back and turned to leave. He paused at the door, watching her breathing even out.  _ ‘Goodnight Usako.’ _

* * *

The next morning did indeed see Usagi up before noon, complete with a smug grin as she walked by Mamoru on her way to get a glass of water.

“Good morning Mamoru-baka.”

Mamoru rolled his eyes. “Good morning Odango-Atama. How did you sleep?”

“Quite well thank you.” Usagi dropped her smug demeanor. “Your bed is amazing!”

“Yes, I like to think so. So, what is our plan for today?”

“Well, I need to find a way to contact my parents. Then we should go collect my keys. Oh, and I need food. Obviously.”

“Odango forgetting about food? Quick, the apocalypse is coming!” Usagi just glared at the older teen. “Alright well, you can use the phone in my office to call your parents. Do you know the hotel they’re staying at? We can look up the number.”

Usagi raised an eyebrow. “You know they’re over in America, right? That’s going to be super expensive.”

Mamoru shrugged. “I make international calls from that line all the time for work and school. I wasn’t headed to Boston for my health you know. It won’t be a problem.” Usagi still looked unsure. “Maybe after we can head to the arcade for some food?”

That excited Usagi, and it showed. “Great! I’ll be right back and we can head over. You better be ready to go when I’m back!”

~~

Usagi pushed open the door to Mamoru’s office. “Wow, looks like Mamoru-san’s office is Ami-chan’s heaven.” The walls were lined with bookshelves filled with books of all topics. Sitting down Usagi moved the mouse to activate the screen and was met with a google search on “precious gemstones and crystals.” 

Her eyes widened.  _ ‘I-does he have a girlfriend I don’t know about or something?’ _ she wondered. Shaking it off, Usagi found the number for her parents and gave them a ring.

“Hi, uh…” Usagi quickly realized she hadn’t been paying enough attention in her English courses. “Wait please” she managed to get out, and she ran into the next room. “Mamoru-san? Eep!” she cut off, freezing and going red.

“Yes?” Mamoru asked, pulling the last of the shirt off his head. “Is everything okay?”

Usagi nodded dumbly for a moment, fighting to keep her eyes trained on his face. After a moment her brain kicked back into gear. “Actually, no. Do you speak English?”  
“...what?”

“You were going to America, do you speak English?”

“Yes, I’m fluent. Why, wha-”

“Can you talk to the desk attendant for me? I don’t know enough English to ask for my parent’s room.”

Mamoru rolled his eyes. “This is why you should pay more attention in class. What are your parents' names?” He asked, following Usagi back into the office.

“Kenji and Ikuto.”

Mamoru picked up the phone. “Hello?” He said in English as Usagi finally let her eyes track down his shirtless chest. “Hi, I’m looking for the Tsukino room. Kenji and Ikuto. Yes, I’ll hold. Thank you.” Usagi snapped her eyes back to his face as he turned to pass the phone back. “I’ll wait in case you need me again.” He said. Usagi nodded, wishing she could quit blushing for two seconds. Suddenly the phone on the other end of the line picked up.

“Mama!” Usagi exclaimed. “It’s Usagi! Yes, I’m okay.” Mamoru saw that Usagi seemed to have things under control now, and stepped out of the room to give the girl some privacy.

* * *

Usagi emerged from the office nearly ten minutes later looking much happier. 

“My parents are going to try to find another flight for today so I can arrive before Christmas. I know it’s alot to ask, especially since we don’t always get along, but I was hoping you could drive me back to the airport?”

Mamoru didn’t hesitate. “Of course. I’m not going to leave you stranded. I thought I made that clear last night.” Usagi blushed slightly.

“Thank you for being so kind Mamoru-san.” with a dramatic change of tone, she continued, “Now can we head out for the arcade? I’m STARVING.”

“Of course you are.” Mamoru chuckled. “I’ll drive us over, since it’s icy out.”

* * *

Motoki looked up at the jingle. “Welc-Mamoru-kun?” His eyes drifted sideways. “Usagi-chan? What are you guys doing here? I thought your flights were yesterday?”

“Same flight, actually, and it was cancelled at the last minute, unfortunately.” Mamoru replied, taking a seat at the bar.

“It was the worst Motoki-onii-san! Luckily Mamoru-san offered me a ride home,” Motoki glanced at his friend in mild surprise, while Mamoru shrugged back. “But then I lost my keys in the snow! I got totally soaked through and it was the worst Christmas-eve-eve ever!”

“You lost your keys in the snow? How awful! How did you get inside?”

Mamoru froze and glanced down at Usagi who had tensed and now appeared to be looking at him for the answer.

“Uh….” was all Usagi managed to get out.

“Mamoru-kun?” Motoki asked, following Usagi’s gaze to Mamoru in concern.

Mamoru sighed. “We couldn’t find her keys and it was dark and cold out there. I brought her back to my apartment and we spent the night there.” Motoki’s jaw nearly dropped. These two, alone, all night, in Mamoru’s apartment? “After we eat we’re going back to look for her keys this afternoon. So if you could please compose yourself and get us some breakfast, that would be fantastic.” Mamoru growled out to his friend, knowing exactly what the gossiping blonde was thinking. Motoki put his hands up in a placating gesture and moved to get some food for the pair.

* * *

An hour later, Mamoru parked in front of the Tsukino residence for the second time. 

“It’s so much easier to see now!” Usagi said as they approached the door.

Mamoru frowned beside her. “Yes, but there’s more snow.”

Usagi rolled her eyes. “You’re such a pessimist!” She said, leaning down to start digging. She paused, looking back at the man behind her. “Are you going to help me baka?”

Mamoru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Yeah okay.” He said, crouching down and swatting a pile of snow to the side. He rummaged his hands down to the cement stoop, feeling for anything hard and metal. “Do you know whereabout it fell?”

Usagi shook her head. “No, I was a bit distracted when I dropped it. Gosh, I didn’t think it would be this hard…” she mused. Another couple of minutes passed without success. The pair had managed to clear the stoop of snow, but had located no key. Usagi turned around and sat down on the cold cement, her head in her hands. “It’s no use, it’s not there.” She said, eyes watering.

Mamoru paused his efforts, turning to look at Usagi. Seeing her head hung, he shifted to sit beside her.

“I can’t believe I lost my keys! What am I supposed to do now? It’s Christmas eve and I’m stuck here without my family!” She cried, tears spilling over. Mamoru hesitated, unsure how to comfort the girl.

Slowly, he put an arm around her and pulled her closer. “Hey, it will be okay. Odango, you can still stay with me tonight.” He said, rubbing her arm. Her tears paused and she looked up.

“Really?” she asked, surprised by his offer.

“Yes Odango. I’m not leaving you in the cold on Christmas Eve.”

Usagi smiled shyly at him. “Oh! Wait! Minako-chan is in town! Let me give her a call first.” She said, suddenly standing and pulling out her communicator. “Be right back Mamoru-san!” She said, jogging away to hide her device. Pressing Venus’s key, she waited for an answer.

Sailor Venus’s confused face filled the screen. “Usagi-chan?”

“V-chan, somethi-wait, are you running?”

“Youma attack by the ice skating rink. Why are you calling?”

“My flight was cancelled and I’m at home. I’ll meet you there. We can talk after.”

Venus nodded. “Venus out.” she replied, the screen going dark.

Usagi jogged back over to Mamoru. “I’m going to go and meet Minako now. I should be able to stay with her.”

Mamoru stood up and brushed the snow off himself, trying to hide his slight disappointment. “That’s great news. Should I drop you off somewhere?” He asked, starting towards his car.

“Uh, no thanks! We’re gonna meet nearby. I’ll just run! Thanks anyway! And, uh,” she said, stepping next to him as he paused. “Thanks for everything today and yesterday. I really appreciate it.” She leaned in and gave the upperclassman a quick hug, before turning to dash off.

Mamoru stood dazed as the blonde turned and ran. Only when she was out of earshot did he recover enough to holler after her, “Hey, Odango! I still have your luggage! Oi, Odango!” Realizing she was long gone, he shook his head before walking towards his car. As he turned the key, he felt a familiar tug and sped off in the opposite direction of his apartment.

* * *

“It’s seasonally appropriate at least!” Venus shouted, dodging a snowball.

“Yeah well forgive me if I’m not up to thanking Zoisite for taking notice of human holidays!” Sailor Moon shot back, running towards her fellow soldier. “Moon, Tiara, Action!” She shouted, slicing through the oncoming wave of snow and iceballs. Retrieving her tiara, she fell back letting Venus take the lead with her crescent beam. 

With Sailor Venus taking the creature's attention, Sailor Moon finally had an opening for her attack. Circling around the creature's backside, she fired off her Tiara a second time, slicing the creature cleanly in two. “Yeah! That’s how the Sailor Senshi do it, you snow creep!”  
Instead of turning to dust, the creature slowly disintegrated into snow which began to whip in a circle. By the time Sailor Moon noticed, Tuxedo Kamen was already scooping her up and shouting “Run!” to Venus.

“It’s getting harder to see!” Sailor Moon cried, tucking her face into his neck.

Tuxedo Kamen squinted. ‘ _I’ll never be able to outrun this storm. There’s got to be a place we can hide.’_ Tuxedo Kamen scanned the horizon as far out as he could see. _‘The rental building!_ _It’s not perfect, but I don’t have time to find perfect._ ’ Tuxedo Kamen wrenched the door open and set Sailor Moon inside before slamming the door behind them. Grabbing the attendant’s stool, he wedged it up under the door handle as an added precaution.

“What...what just happened?” Sailor Moon asked, pulling the service window shutters closed.

Tuxedo Kamen took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m not sure. I suspect it was a chain reaction from defeating the creature. The dark kingdom is getting crafty these days.” He replied, leaning against the counter.

Sailor Moon looked around the small building. There was a small counter, a wall of ice skates and some snacks on the back wall for customers. The walls and shutters shook as the storm raged outside and she wondered about the integrity of their shelter. Sailor Moon shivered as snow came leaking through the closed window.

“How long do you think the storm will last?” She asked her masked crusader. Tuxedo Kamen shrugged in an uncharacteristic move.  _ ‘Then again, I suppose I’ve never spent time with him outside being rescued, so what do I know?’ _

“I’m not sure. It’s clearly an unnatural storm, so it could be hours. Possibly longer.”

“Great, good thing I’ve got nowhere to be. My family is away for the holidays.” she replied, leaning against the other side of the shack. “What about you?”

“I don’t have any family.”

Sailor Moon started. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.”

Tuxedo Kamen shook his head. “It’s fine, I’m used to it. I don’t even remember them.”

“But, it’s  _ Christmas _ …” Sailor Moon said quietly.

He shrugged. “I’ve never had a real Christmas, so I don’t miss it. Really, Sailor Moon, it’s fine.”

Sailor Moon stared at him for a moment before suddenly shooting to standing. “Oh shoot, Venus! I hope she’s okay.”

Sailor Moon pulled her communicator out of her subspace pocket. “Venus, Venus, are you okay?” She called to the fuzzy screen. After a moment, a face came into focus.

“Hey Moon, I’m just fine, just cold. You’re safe?”

“Yeah, Tuxedo Kamen and I are hiding out in a small building waiting out the youma-storm.”

“Freak youma.” Venus replied, holding up her wet and knotted hair. “Look what it’s stupid storm did to my hair!” Sailor Moon tried not to laugh. If Venus was worried about her hair, she really was safe.

“Okay V, I’m going to go. I’m glad you’re safe.”

“You too Moon. Let me know when you’ve made it out of there safely.” Sailor Moon nodded her response, and the line cut. She glanced at Tuxedo Kamen, who was looking at her oddly.

“I’m glad your teammate is safe.” He said. Sailor Moon nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. Tuxedo Kamen frowned. “Are you cold?”

Sailor Moon looked up at the man who was suddenly halfway across the small space. She hesitated in her response. “Yes,” she sighed. “I think you can imagine my armor doesn’t actually provide much warmth.” She said, knowing her shivers would give her away eventually anyway. Tuxedo Kamen raised a hand slightly, hesitating. Sailor Moon raised an eyebrow at him. She had never known the man to be so…  _ unsuave. _

Tuxedo Kamen finally raised his arm up, cape in hand. “Come here. My cape is large enough to keep us both plenty warm.” He said finally, gesturing for her approach with the other hand. 

Sailor Moon’s eyes widened. Slowly, she took a step forward, and then another until she was right in front of him. Tuxedo Kamen took the last half step forward and wrapped his cape-laden arms around her.

_ ‘Ohmygosh, this isn’t happening. This has got to be a dream. Is Tuxedo Kamen really holding me in his arms?’  _ She thought, blushing as she leaned farther into his warmth. She had to admit, his cape was considerably warmer than she expected. Slightly overwhelmed by the warmth, excitement and smell of roses, she unwrapped her arms from her own body only to snake them up her masked hero’s back.

Now it was Tuxedo Kamen’s turn to hide his blush by looking at the ceiling. He had wrestled with the offer, trying to ensure his intentions were purely of her comfort before asking. Now, with Sailor Moon pressed firmly against his body and practically purring, he wasn’t so sure he could deny his attraction anymore.

After a few minutes passed, Tuxedo Kamen shifted so he could lean against the counter with Sailor Moon leaning into him. As they settled into their new position, Sailor Moon pulled back just enough to look up her personal heater’s face.

“Say, Tuxedo Kamen, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you always at our battles? You don’t seem to be on the dark kingdom’s side, but you’re not really on our side either.”

Tuxedo Kamen met her gaze with surprise at the forward question. “I, uh, well I’m looking for something, something that I don’t want the dark kingdom to have. No, I’m not going to tell you what it is.” he said, cutting off her question.

Sailor Moon shut her mouth, thinking about his response. “That doesn’t explain why you always save me.” She said quietly, inspecting his shirt buttons.

Tuxedo Kamen smiled fondly down at her shyness. “It’s a complicated answer Sailor Moon. It’s not easy to explain.”

“Could you try?”

He hesitated. “I don’t want to scare you.”

Sailor Moon froze, looking up. “Please, Tuxedo Kamen.” She said, locking eyes.

_ ‘I can't say no to those eyes. _ ’ Tuxedo Kamen sighed. “I save you because I...I have to.” He said, unsure of the right words to use. “I can feel when you’re in danger,” he continued. He had never thought about the sensation so much before, and now, with her here in his arms…

“Wha..what do you mean, you can feel it?” she asked, trying desperately to ignore the gloved hand that came up to cup her face.

“I feel a sharp pull, right here,” he said, pointing to his heart. “That’s how I know you’ve gone into battle. If I don’t run to you, I’ll end up in pain, and then I’ll black out and it turns out I go to you anyway.” Sailor Moon’s eyes widened at the implication. He shook his head and continued, “The first few battles we fought in together are nothing but blackouts to me. I didn’t know what the pull meant yet, and I tried to ignore them.”

Sailor Moon took his hand in hers and held it close. “Tuxedo Kamen, I had no idea…”

“I don’t notice it as much anymore,” He said, raising his face. “Now when I feel the first tug, I go running to you. After awhile I realized how very worth saving you are.” He said with a smile.

Sailor Moon smiled back at her protector. “Well, I hardly think my Senshi can call you in cahoots with the dark kingdom now.” Tuxedo Kamen laughed, grateful for her tension breaking joke.

“Is that what they think?”

Sailor Moon nodded. “They’re pretty convinced you’re going to turn out to be some agent of the Dark Kingdom.”

“If I were on their side, why would I fight them for Rainbow Crystals? Or save you?”

Sailor Moon shrugged. “I don’t follow their logic either. You know I’ve always trusted you.”

A small smile crossed the masked man’s face as his arms unconsciously tightened around her. “Sailor Moon, there’s something I’d like you to have. ” He said, unwrapping his arms from her and allowing her to step back slightly. Reaching into his subspace pocket, he presented a star-shaped locket. Sailor Moon gasped and reached out slowly. “I’ve had this ever since I can remember. But I want you to have it.”

Sailor Moon looked up, her eyes glistening. “Oh Tuxedo Kamen, I couldn’t. I-”

Her words were cut off by the soft melody that began to play as her fingers touched the side of the locket. Tuxedo Kamen smiled.

“It’s never played music before. Please, I feel that you were meant to have it.” Sailor Moon opened her mouth to speak once again but he silenced her with a gloved finger. “Please, consider it an early Christmas present.” He finished, sliding the locket into her hand and covering it with his own.

Sailor Moon nodded. “Thank you...Tuxedo Kamen. I will cherish it forever.” He smiled down at the superheroine in front of him, a feeling of rightness settling in. He gently put a hand to her face and stepped closer, unsure where he was going with this, when a sudden stillness startled the pair.

Head pricking up in alertness, he listened carefully. “It sounds like the storm has died down.” He glanced down at Sailor Moon, withdrawing his hands and raising his guard back up.

Sailor Moon looked sadly at him as he stepped to the side to remove the chair. He cracked the door to look out. “It’s flurrying, but it should be calm enough for us to travel now. Will you be able to make it safely home?”  
Sailor Moon nodded gently. “You’ll know it if I don’t anyway, right?” She said softly, stepping towards him. A mix of emotions crossed the masked man’s face before he smiled softly back.

“I will.” He paused, ready to make his mysterious escape. “Take care Sailor Moon. And, Merry Christmas.” He whispered, kissing her cheek softly, before turning to walk out the door.

Sailor Moon stood frozen, one hand on her cheek, the other clutching her new locket to her heart. The same exact locket she saw sitting on Mamoru’s dresser the previous evening.

Suddenly, she snapped out of it and took off dashing after the older man.

“Tuxedo Kamen, Tuxedo Kamen wait!” She called, barely following his dark form through what remained of the snowstorm. She had nearly caught him as he jumped off the pedestrian bridge onto the deserted street below. “Tuxedo Kamen!” She called one last time, this time catching his attention. Her hand tightened around her new locket as he turned back to face her from below. 

“Tuxedo Kamen…” She said, the wind picking up and blowing her hair high behind her. She stared at him, unsure what to say now that she knew. “Just...I hope you have a Merry Christmas. I think you will this year.” She finished quietly, turning on heel to disappear on him for once.

Tuxedo Kamen just stood there long after her departure, shocked at seeing double vision of his beloved princess calling down from the balcony. Everything suddenly made sense to him. The dreams. His pull to Sailor Moon. The music from the locket. His inexplicable  _ need _ to protect the Moon Senshi. 

_ ‘Sailor Moon is the Princess from my dreams.’ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Sorry it's a bit later than anticipated. You all know how time slips away these days.

“Minako, really, I’ll be fine by myself at home.” Usagi lied into the communicator. “I promise to call if it gets too spooky or lonely, okay? Yes, we can meet up tomorrow for Christmas. Okay V-chan, yes I love you too. Bye!” She clicked off the device and sighed, leaning into the alley wall of the arcade.  _ ‘Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen.’ _ She thought, sliding to the ground. She released a stress filled giggle and let her head fall into her hands.  _ ‘Figures the guy I fight with everyday and I have a crush on is the guy I fight next to every night and also have a crush on. _ ’ She blew out a breath of air and pushed up. “Well, no time like the present! Let’s go!”

Usagi stepped through the double doors and spied Mamoru sitting at the counter. Taking one final deep breath and praying she was a better actress than she thought, she walked over and sat beside him.

“Hey Usagi-chan! Back for lunch?” Motoki asked as she approached.  
“You betcha Motoki-onii-san. I really worked up an appetite. Could I have two double bacon cheeseburger meals?”

Motoki laughed. “Of course Usagi-chan. Anything for you. It’ll be right out.”

“Two meals? What’d you do, run a marathon in the last two and a half hours?” Mamoru asked, leaning against the countertop.

Usagi tried not to blush at his voice, now being unable not to hear her long time caped crush instead. “I ran all the way to Minako-chan’s and back you baka, so yeah, I’d say I deserve it. Besides,” She said, playing along with their usual banter, “It’s Christmas eve! Everybody deserves something special for the holidays.”

Mamoru grunted and turned to his coffee. “I suppose so.”

Usagi studied the upperclassman’s profile. “Say Mamoru-san, what were you flying out for? Going to visit family or something?”

Mamoru sighed into his coffee before setting it down. “No, I was flying out for a special seminar hosted by Harvard. They’ve expressed interest in my attendance when I graduate high school.”

“Oh. So what are you going to do for Christmas now that you’ll be in Tokyo?”

“I don’t know, Odango.” He said sharply, rolling his eyes. “I’ll probably stay in and study or something, maybe do a little research. Why, what are you and your friend doing?”

Usagi did her best to hide her smile. It was time to put her plan into action. “Oh, I actually can’t stay at Minako-chan’s. Turns out her place lost power earlier today, and they don’t know when it will be back on. She’s staying with another friend from school for now.”

Mamoru sat up straighter, paying Usagi more attention. “Oh, so where does that leave you?”

Usagi shrugged. “I’m not really sure. I’m kind of out of options...again.” She said, trying to look worried.

Trying not to sound too eager, Mamoru picked up his coffee again. “Well, my offer still stands. I still have a couch available for use.” He said, taking a sip.

Usagi’s smile broke through. “Really Mamoru-san? You’re sure you’re okay with this?” She asked, crossing her fingers behind her back.

Mamoru hid his own smile behind his mug. “Yes Odango, it’s fine. All your things are still at my place anyway.” Usagi leaned in for a brief hug.

“Thanks Mamoru-san!” She said, confirming that his civilian form still smelled of roses. “But your apartment is too dreary for Christmas time!” She added, jumping into phase two.

“Hey-”

“We’ll have to go shopping. We’ll have to get a small tree, some decorations, more hot chocolate of course,” she said, ticking off items on her fingers. “Say, do you own any Christmas CDs?”

“Usagi-chan, nobody uses CDs anymore, everyone uses streaming services.” Usagi brushed off his snarky comment and continued rambling on about christmas decorations.

Motoki caught his friend’s fond smile as he returned with food and raised a questioning eyebrow at the dark haired man. Mamoru quickly dropped his expression and returned to his coffee. “Okay Odango, we’ll go after you eat your food. Just eat up so we can leave.” he said, focusing intently on his coffee and ignoring his best friend’s piercing stare. 

* * *

Mamoru dropped all thirteen bags of what Usagi called ‘Christmas Essentials’ on the table with a groan.  _ ‘That’s the last time I ever go shopping with someone who doesn’t know about subspace pockets.’ _ he thought as Usagi skipped over to the table, bag free. He glared at her. 

“How did you end up carrying none of the bags?”

Usagi hummed happily as she started pulling decorations out. “I believe it had something to do with you thinking I’d klutz out and break everything.” She replied with a smug grin.

Mamoru glared at her and left to make himself a cup of coffee.

“Hey Mamoru-san! Can I use tape on the walls? Oh, nevermind! I can hang the garland off your curtain rod.” Mamoru rolled his eyes as she flit around the apartment, putting snowmen here, nutcrackers there, garlands of all materials and colors quite literally everywhere. He watched, leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen as she transformed his apartment from a barren magazine ad to  _ ‘well...a home.’  _ he thought, a reluctant smile slipping onto his face.

“Mamoru-san, you need to help with the tree!” She said, waving him over.

Mamoru forced himself to roll his eyes and let Usagi direct him in proper tree-decorating methods.  _ ‘Don’t smile, don’t smile, don’t smile,’  _ he chanted as she laughed and grabbed his hand to show him where to place the angel.

“Perfect!” Usagi said, pushing his hands away. “It’s perfect! Let’s move it to the table so we can appreciate it while we eat!” she said.

Her stomach growled and Mamoru couldn’t help but laugh. “I guess we get to appreciate it sooner than you think. I’ll go start dinner. Can you clear space to eat?” He asked.

Usagi nodded. “Sure! I’ll put some Christmas music on too!”

* * *

“My parents said they’ve found a new flight for me, but it doesn’t leave until the twenty seventh.” Usagi said after dinner, joining Mamoru in the kitchen.

“That’s a shame.” Mamoru replied, decidedly putting any excitement he definitely did not feel on the backburner. “I’m sure you’re disappointed you won’t see them for Christmas.”

Usagi took a dry dish and opened the cabinet. “I am. It’s my first holiday without them. But,” she continued, “At least I’m here with you in this fantastically decorated apartment.” She said, bumping his shoulder with a smile.

Mamoru turned to hide a blush and gave a short cough. “Well, I couldn’t just leave you on the street. Maybe if it were summer.” He joked, knowing full well he’d have found some other excuse for her to stay. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Usagi sticking her tongue out and his face went red at the thoughts that passed through his mind.  _ ‘What is going on with me? _ ’ he thought.  _ ‘Twenty four hours with her and I’m already losing control. Get it together Mamoru!’ _

Usagi stared at the side of Mamoru’s face, trying to figure out if it was really a blush on his cheeks she was seeing.  _ ‘Has Mamoru ever blushed? Like, ever?’ _ She wondered.  _ ‘I bet he’d blush if I started reciting one of his lamp-post speeches at him. Those things are so over the top.’ _ She chuckled.

“So, what’s next on our roster Odango?”

Usagi looked at him for a moment, debating.  _ “Should...should I tell him I’m Sailor Moon? If he’s Tuxedo Kamen then he can join our team and work with us. And I’m pretty sure Tuxedo Kamen likes Sailor Moon. Unless...unless he’d be disappointed Sailor Moon was me…’  _ She thought sadly. _ ‘No. I won’t tell him. I don’t want him if he doesn’t want Usagi too.’ _ She finally resolved.

“Movie and hot chocolate!” She said finally. “I’ll go pick a movie while you make the drinks? Oh, and bring some of the cookies we made out too!”

Mamoru nodded. “Right, right. Can’t forget to feed the Odango.” He replied, gently pushing her out of the kitchen with a hand on her back.

Usagi stepped out of the kitchen and glanced back at his hand as it left the small of her back.  _ ‘Unless he does like Usagi too.’ _ She thought, suddenly looking up at him with new eyes.

Mamoru glanced back at her standing still. He raised an eyebrow. “Something wrong?” He asked, grabbing the cocoa powder down from the cabinet.

“No, no. Just, thinking.” She replied, shaking her head and putting on a smile.  _ ‘I need to find out if he might like me, not just Sailor Moon. And I think I know how to start.’ _

* * *

_ ‘If there’s any chance he’s into me this ought to tell me.’ _ Usagi thought with a slight blush, opening the bedroom door and heading for the couch.

Mamoru turned, hearing her footsteps. “Oh, Usagi-chan I was wondering whe-re....you went…” Mamoru died off, eyes catching sight of Usagi wearing too-short flowy pajama shorts and a cami that  _ ‘I’m pretty sure is tighter than a Sailor Senshi fuku.’ _

Usagi caught Mamoru’s eyes tracking down her body as she approached and fought successfully to keep the blush from her face.  _ ‘Well, it seems he’s at least  _ attracted _ to me.’ _ she thought happily. “I went to change. Movie nights require pajamas.”

Mamoru nodded mutely then gave a small cough to try and cover his trailing off. “Gotcha. So uh, what movie did you end up picking?” He asked, forcing his eyes to stay glued to her face.

“We’re watching ELF!”

“ELF.”

“It’s a classic. Well, sort of. It’s newer, but everyone loves it.” She explained.

Mamoru gave her a considering look before shrugging and leaning back into the couch. “Whatever you say. You’re the Christmas expert.”

Usagi grinned and pressed play. As the movie started up, she turned to watch Mamoru.  _ ‘Next step to determine if he is more than just attracted physically.’ _ She wondered.  _ ‘He’s always been the most guarded person. I’m a little surprised I even got a reaction to my clothes.’ _

Her eyes landed on the blanket Mamoru was now pulling up over his lap and a grin spread across her face. She turned back to watch the movie, determined not to act so quickly as to alert him to her plans.

Ten minutes later she shifted closer, pulling the corner of his blanket up. Mamoru started, lifting and arm and looking down at her. “Wha-”

“I’m cold. Share the blanket?” She asked.

Mamoru had to push away his the first thoughts that came with the idea of being under a blanket with the blonde. “Uh…” he started, not sure if he was ready for physical closeness with her.  _ ‘But there’s only one blanket.’ _ He sighed mentally. “Sure Usagi-chan. Here.” He finally replied, lifting the blankets for her to scoot under.

Usagi tried to stop her grin from overtaking her face and snuggled right into his side.

Mamoru blushed and held his arm up awkwardly, realizing if he put it down it would be wrapped around her. After a moment he settled on laying it across the back of the couch, unsure how she would react to his arm being around her.  _ ‘Well, this is unexpected.’ _ he couldn’t help but think. Of all the ways he ever thought he would spend Christmas Eve in his life, watching some comedy Christmas movie with his favorite blonde tucked into his side was at the bottom of his list.  _ ‘Favorite? And what of Sailor Moon- the Princess?’ _

Mamoru’s expression darkened and he was grateful Usagi was too wrapped up in the movie to care.  _ ‘I’ve been in love with the Princess as long as I can remember and I’m finally one step away from actually knowing who she is.’ _ Mamoru looked down at the top of Usagi’s head.  _ ‘But, at the same time…’ _

Usagi suddenly lurched forward, snagging her hot chocolate before returning and wiggling back into his side. She glanced up at him, flashing him her biggest smile before returning her attention to the movie. Mamoru’s heart skipped a beat at that smile. _‘No one else, not even the Princess makes me feel like this.’_  
The movie progressed and Mamoru leaned forward, therefore pushing Usagi forward as well, to grab his now-warm hot-chocolate. When they resettled, Usagi shifted to lay her head on his chest. Mamoru glanced down before sharply snapping his eyes back to the movie.

_ ‘I know she can be a little dim at times but has she no self awareness?’ _ He thought angrily before abruptly halting in his thoughts.  _ ‘Wait...what if she does know? Is- is she doing this on purpose?’ _ he wondered as she mercifully shifted to a different position- one that accentuated her cleavage a little less.

Mamoru looked down at the blonde again, her eyes locked on the TV once more.  _ ‘Could...could Usagi...like...me?’ _ Mamoru stared, stunned by his own revelation. His thoughts spiralled around in chaos as he tried to navigate his own feelings on the matter to no avail.

Deciding on his own experiment, Mamoru slowly lifted his arm from the back of the couch. He trained his eyes back on the TV in an effort to show nonchalance. He swallowed and lowered his arm slowly to rest against Usagi’s shoulder and down her arm.

Usagi’s eyes widened and darted to the hand now brushing against her arm. She fought to remain still and relaxed as her insides did a I-just-defeated-a-youma dance.  _ ‘Okay, who would have guessed Mamoru could be so bold! Uh, not that I didn’t start it first with my pajamas…’  _ She thought guiltily.  _ ‘I guess I have my answer then. He does like me. At least a little.’ _

Mamoru risked a glance down at Usagi when she didn’t react to his arm relocating. Allowing himself a small smile he took another sip of hot chocolate.  _ ‘Who would have thought, I might actually like Odango, and she might actually like me back. Merry Christmas indeed.’ _

* * *

_ ‘Finally asleep.’ _ Usagi thought, closing the bedroom door. She walked to the window and cracked it open, brooch tight in hand. “If I confess to him as Sailor Moon and he rejects me he’ll never even know it was me.” she whispered, looking at the brooch. She clenched it tighter and squeeze her eyes shut. “I don’t think I could live with it if Mamoru rejected Usagi right out.” She shook her head. “It’s now or never. Moon Prism Power Make Up!” She said, jumping straight into her transformation before she could chicken out.

Pushing the window open the rest of the way as she heard the panicked gasp from the living room she swung out and leapt over to the balcony a few feet away. Glancing in she saw a a hat materialize on Mamoru’s head, finally giving her visual proof of what she already believed. 

Tuxedo Kamen spun around, half already in a run for the balcony doors when he froze, catching sight of her. Sailor Moon smiled and gave a small wave. Tuxedo Kamen walked to the doors, clearly stunned, and slid them open. “How are you here? How did you know where I lived?” He asked, surprised to find something more shocking than Usagi being tucked into his side earlier. “ _ Why _ are you here?” He whispered.

Sailor Moon stepped through the balcony doors into the apartment, stopping directly in front of the masked man. “I came to ensure you received a proper christmas gift.”

Tuxedo Mask raised an eyebrow slightly. “Oh? What is it?”

Sailor Moon’s lips quirked into a small smile as she leaned up. Shifting onto her toes she caught sight of Mamoru’s familiar blue eyes widening behind the mask before she closed hers and kissed him.

_ ‘Sailor Moon...Princess... _ ’ Tuxedo Kamen thought as her soft lips met his. He let himself melt into her embrace, one arm wrapping tight around her waist and the other gently cupping her face.

Sailor Moon smiled into the kiss, trying to commit every sensation to memory before it ended. But like all things, it eventually did. Tuxedo Kamen opened his eyes to look down at the woman from his dreams and he smiled, having finally connected with her at last.

_ ‘And it was everything I could have dreamed of.’ _ He thought, eyes falling on the closed bedroom door behind the heroine. Tuxedo Kamen’s heart suddenly fell.  _ ‘But maybe in this case reality is better than a dream.’ _

Sailor Moon noticed Tuxedo Kamen was not looking at her and turned to track his gaze. Seeing nothing she turned back to him. “What are you thinking about?” She asked.  _ ‘It better be that kiss we just shared.’ _

Tuxedo Kamen took a small step back, shaking his head and disentangling himself from her. “I’m sorry.” He said.

Sailor Moon’s heart plummeted. “You’re...sorry?” She asked, repeating his words.

Tuxedo Mask finally looked up to meet her watering eyes. “I spent so much time chasing you, dreaming of you, that I never took the time to see what was right in front of me.” He said, looking over her shoulder at the bedroom door. Sailor Moon followed his gaze and he shook his head. “I’ll always protect you,” He continued, taking her hand, “But I can’t love you. I’m sorry.”

Sailor Moon gave a small smile. “She must be a lucky girl.” She said softly.

Tuxedo Kamen looked at the Christmas Tree on the table beside them. “Yeah.” he whispered.

Sailor Moon watched the fond smile that grew across his face as the midnight church bells rang out. “Here, you should take this back.” She said, producing the locket.

Tuxedo Kamen brought his eyes back to the Moon Senshi and shook his head. “No.” He said. “It’s yours now. A Christmas gift, remember?” He gave her a small smile and pointed up to indicate the bells. “It’s after midnight.” He said, stepping closer and closing her hand around it. “Merry Christmas, Sailor Moon. Thank you for keeping me company tonight.”

Sailor Moon leaned up to kiss the masked man’s cheek one last time and took a step back towards the balcony. “Merry Christmas Tuxedo Kamen.” She said. “I’m sure this will be your best one yet.” She turned and disappeared around the corner, sliding back through the window into the bedroom. Sliding under the covers, she heard the doorknob turn. Usagi closed her eyes, trying to steady her breath despite her pounding heart. 

Mamoru leaned against the doorframe, checking that Usagi was still asleep.  _ ‘I’m sorry Princess.’ _ He thought, unable to help the smile that crept onto his face. Turning to close the door he whispered. “Sleep well, Usako.”

* * *

Usagi opened her eyes to the scent of bacon and smiled.  _ ‘Mamoru.’ _ She thought, shifting back the covers to slide out. Pulling Mamoru’s grey shirt over her head she slipped out into the main of the apartment and followed the scent.

“Mmmm...bacon…” She said, snagging a particularly crispy piece off the top.

“Hey, no starting without me. I’d like to eat breakfast too before you inhale it all.” Mamoru said, shifting back to look at her from the kitchen. Catching sight of her in his shirt he gave a soft smile. “Good morning Usagi-chan. Merry Christmas.”

Usagi’s eyes lit up.  _ ‘Christmas! Of course!’ _ She hopped over to Mamoru’s side. “Merry Christmas Mamoru-san.” She said, leaning up to kiss his cheek before he had a chance to move away. Catching the slight blush that broke along his cheeks she grinned, knowing she had him. “So, this is Christmas breakfast then?” She asked, peeking over his shoulder.

Mamoru nodded. “Yep. What was it you said? ‘What’s Christmas morning without pancakes and bacon? And eggs. And toast. And fruit salad. And yogurt. And cinnamon rolls. And muffins. An-”

“Okay! Okay!” Usagi cut him off, pulling in a bit in embarrassment. “I didn’t think you’d go to the effort to make it all though…”

_ ‘Yeah, well until two days ago I never would have but now…’ _ Mamoru shrugged. “I didn’t have the ingredients for the cinnamon coffee cake. So it’s not everything.” Usagi stared up at him as if trying to figure out a puzzle. “What?” Mamoru asked.

Usagi shook her head. “Nothing, just...is that the last of it now?” She asked, hearing the timer go off.

Mamoru opened the oven and checked the muffins. “Looks good to me. Yeah, this is the last of it.” He said, setting them on a cooling rack. “Shall we dig in?”

Usagi gathered her courage. “Before we start,” She began, pulling him back into the living room. “I’d like to give you your present.”

Mamoru’s face fell. “My...present? I didn’t realize we were doing presents…”

Usagi waved a hand. “It’s fine. I just have something I want to show you.”

Mamoru shook his head. “No, I just, I don’t have anything for you. I didn’t get you anything…” He said, starting to panic.  _ ‘Why didn’t I get her anything? I should have known. It’s  _ Christmas _ for goodness sake!’ _

“Mamoru-kun,” She said, taking his hand and attention. She smiled gently at his panicking eyes. “You did.”

Mamoru’s brow furrowed. “What? No I didn’t.” 

Usagi smiled and took his hand, turning it over. With her free hand she gestured, pulling the locket from her subspace pocket and placing it gently in his palm.

Mamoru stared at the locket and stayed there long enough Usagi began to worry something was wrong. She opened her mouth to speak when he finally snapped his eyes up to hers. 

“She’s...you?” He whispered in disbelief.

“The one and only.”

“I...how…”

Usagi closed his hand around the locket. “I saw the locket on your dresser the first night I was here.”

“So last night-”

Usagi smiled. “I think I might be in love with you Mamoru-kun. And I wanted to know if you felt the same way.”

“Did you find your answer?” Mamoru asked, his brain finally kicked in to gear and working again.

Usagi gave a small chuckle. “Well, I think-”

“Let me remove any doubt.” He said, leaning down and crushing his lips into hers. He pulled her tight against him, one hand threading through her hair as he poured all the passion he felt for Sailor Moon, the adoration he felt for the Princess and the affection he felt for Usagi into the kiss.

When he pulled back Usagi’s eyes stayed closed as a smile spread across her face. “Yeah, I think that did the trick.” She said, eyes opening.

Mamoru cupped her face, stroking her face with a thumb. “I can’t believe it’s you…” He whispered, touching their foreheads. “Are you really able to restore my memories?” He asked, pulling back.

Usagi’s brow furrowed. “What?”

“My memories of my parents, can you really help me remember?”

“What are you talking about?”

Mamoru stepped back and raised an eyebrow. “I’ve been dreaming about you for months. You said you’d help.”

“I mean, I’ve been dreaming about you for months but all we do in my dreams is...well...kiss.”

“No, no.” He said, shaking his head. “The dreams where you ask for my help from the balcony. Are you still looking for the Silver Crystal? Do you need it to restore my memories?”

“Mamoru-san,  _ what _ are you talking about?”

Mamoru stared at Usagi for a moment, taking in her puzzled and concerned expression.  _ ‘Holy hell, she has no idea!’ _ Mamoru took a deep breath and let it out. “Usako...You’re the Moon Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my little contribution to Christmas fluffiness. If you wouldn't mind leaving a review I'd really appreciate it! Happy holidays to everyone everywhere!

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger! Part two will be up in a week or so. Until then, mind sharing your thoughts? Let me know what you thought. Happy holidays to everyone!


End file.
